Super Maria Sisters
by LightBlueRoses
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom, along with many others, have been taken over by Bowser. Mario and Luigi are dead. Peach and Daisy are missing. Who could possibly save the kingdom? Could it be...Mario's daughter?


**Chapter 1**

_The universe is filled with heros. Cliché, I know. But I'm telling the truth._

_Heros can come in all shapes and sizes. They can be round, thin, tall, short, anyone can be a hero. They can have a mean personality, and have a heart of gold on the inside. Anything goes._

_Villains, however, are a bit more complex. Villains don't always mean to be bad-they were just raised that way._

_Let me tell you my story, however. It's not the usual life of a 13-year-old. Let's just say that even if I look like a normal girl on the outside, I am a savior and hero on the inside._

_This isn't just my story, however._

_It's everyone's story._

_At least, everyone we know of._

_Don't know us?_

_Well, I'm Maria. Even though she's really my cousin, we're so close, Laura and I can be called sisters. I have a little sister names Penelope, or 'Pippy' for short, and Laura has a brother named David, or 'Davey'._

_And we're the Maria Sisters._

_. . ._

"Pippy! Come on! You have to get up! Even if it is your birthday..." Maria shouted at the sleeping girl. Pippy awoke with a start, nearly banging her head on the too-low ceiling. Maria rolled her eyes and helped Pippy get up, both being careful not to get hit.

The two sisters lived in a dirty, old, rotting barn house. No one would take them in. No one even gave the girls a chance. Every time someone took them in, they either kicked them out for no reason or ignored them. The last foster parent was kind and loving, however she disappeared after three months. Not wanting to go to another bad parent, the two ran away. After months of living on the streets, they found an abandon farm.

"This place is a dump..." Maria mumbled as they avoided cobwebs and rotting objects(Not even Pippy could tell what those were-all they knew was to avoid them) to get to the kitchen. Pippy looked down at the ground shyly. Maria raised an eyebrow, "Pip? What is it?"

Holding out a wad of dollar bills, Pippy admitted, "I was hoping we could go out for breakfast."

_Did she steal...? No, I bet she...maybe...oh, it's her birthday, you can ground her tomorrow. _Maria thought, and nodded. "We'll go to Ihop, that ok?"

Pippy nodded, and grinned. Maria grabbed Pippy's hand, and the two walked out the door. It shut with a loud 'thunk!', and Maria guided Pippy to Ihop.

They never thought it would be the last time they would be in that barn.

. . .

Jealousy.

How could those two little kids, despite having so little, still be happy? He had everything he could want, and still he wasn't satisfied.

Anger.

That word was like his middle name. How were these brats still alive? He was sure they'd be dead by now.

Devious.

Not in a sexual sense, but in a sneaky sense. He lived on being sly.

And now was his chance to be dad's favorite, even if it's only for a little while. The blond haired girl was sitting alone, her sister leaving to use the bathroom. It was obvious the little blondie was Peach's daughter-everything about her nearly screamed 'Peach'.

"Hey, you." He said, approaching the girl. The girl looked up, her big blue eyes staring into his.  
"It's your birthday, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you! Come on, we have to leave here first so I can show you." He said, holding out his hand.

"B-but Maria said to stay here." The little girl protested.

"Forget Maria, imagine a world where everyone loves you. Your sister will come, and you two can become princess, with your mommy..."

"Mommy!? Oh boy! Come on mister, take me there!"

He was glad that his magic worked in the human world, for even he knew humans weren't so dumb to let a little girl go with a stranger. Only Pippy could see him, anyone else saw a man sitting down with two sons.

The two left the restaurant, and he lead the girl to a warp pipe. It was hidden from normal view, deep in a forest that surprisingly hadn't been cut down yet.

"Mister? I don't-"

And with a single push, Larry pushed the girl down the warp pipe.

. . .

"Pippy! Please! Come on, where are you! Pippy!" Maria cried, looking all over for her sister. Asking others didn't help, they seemed oblivious to the two girls who were sitting in that booth. She had checked everywhere, every store on the whole block, but there wasn't a sign of Pippy. Not even a hair bow.

Maria sat on an old, wooden bench, and for the first time in years, she cried. Tears dripped down her face as she wept, hating herself for loosing her only family.

_"__Maria..."_

She bolted upright, looking around. "Who was that!?"

_"__Please go to the forest...Maria, please..."_

Ignoring the better of her, Maria took of running to the forest. She stumbled on roots, nearly ran into trees, but if she could find Pippy, it didn't matter.

She didn't notice the green hole in the ground, at least, she didn't notice it until she tripped.

"AHHHH!"


End file.
